dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 18
|Date of birth = |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (revived) Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) |Race = Human-type Earthling (Biotechnological Type Android) Chozenshu 1 |Gender = Female |Address = NBI 8250012 B. |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Red Ribbon Androids) Z Fighters (Fighter/Supporter) Team Universe 7 |FamConnect = Future Android 18 (alternate timeline counterpart) Dr. Gero (creator) Android 16 (comrade) Android 17 (twin brother) Krillin (husband) Marron (daughter) Android 17's wife (sister-in-law) Android 17's children (nephews or nieces) }} '''Android 18' (人造人間１８号, Jinzōningen Jū Hachi-Gō), Lazuli (ラズリ, Razuri) when she was an ordinary human,"Dragon Ball Q&A" section, Dragon Ball Full Color Androids Saga volume 6, 2014 is the twin sister of Android 17 and Dr. Gero's eighteenth android creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku. While her interests do not initially deviate from this expectation, Android 18's curiosity to activate Android 16, in spite of Gero's orders not to do so, leads Android 17 to take it upon himself to murder Gero. Android 18 later becomes the wife of Krillin and the mother of their only daughter, Marron. Appearance Android 18's petite form and beautiful face hides her massive strength. She has shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears golden hoop earrings in both ears. She usually keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear. In the Androids Saga when she is first activated by Dr. Gero, she wears a blue denim vest and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the vest) with dark blue tights, a brown belt, brown boots, and a black shirt that has white and black striped long sleeves. After her clothes gets ruined in her battle against Vegeta, she changes to a western-style outfit consisting of a brown armor vest and skirt with dark navy leggings, a blue green long sleeve turtleneck shirt, and brown cowboy boots. Later when the androids arrive at Goku's house and throughout the Cell Saga, she wears a black vest with a golden triangle pin, a white short sleeve undershirt with a pearl necklace, blue green jeans with a golden chain, a brown belt, a pair of short black gloves with a gold bracelet on the left one, and black flats with orange socks. When she is married to Krillin and living at Kame House, she wears a pale blue buttoned-up denim vest, white jeans, red hoop earrings along with a red bracelet on her left hand, and black flip-flops. Later, at the World Martial Arts Tournament and throughout the Buu Saga, she wears a black shirt with white and black striped long sleeves, blue jeans, a brown belt, and black flats with orange socks. It's noticeable that this outfit incorporates between her first outfit in the Androids Saga and her third outfit in Cell Saga as the shirt, belt, and color scheme is taken from her first outfit, while the jeans and flats are taken from her third outfit. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, her outfit in the World Tournament Saga has some minor changes. The color of her black shirt has been changed to dark indigo along with the black and white stripe sleeves being recolored to purple. Additionally, the color of her jeans has been changed to pale blue and is slightly shorter while the color of her hoop earrings has been changed from red to silver. Lastly, the color of her socks has been changed to white with the upper portion no longer being rolled up, and her black flats has been changed to dark indigo and no longer contains the tie. She also wears a pearl necklace embedded with a thunder pendant. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, her appearance remains largely the same as Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods with the only noticeable changes being she no longer wears a pearl necklace along with the cuffs of her shirt and sleeves being colored white and now wears blue boots. Additionally, the bottom of her shirt no longer appears to be tucked in, now concealing her belt. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, she cuts her hair shorter which resembles Bulma's bowl-cut hairstyle from the Majin Buu saga and wears fashionable business attire. Her outfit is a red sleeveless shirt, pale yellow business pants, silver hoop earrings, a silver bracelet on her left wrist and brown flats. She also wears the pearl necklace that she previously wore during Imperfect Cell Saga and the Cell Games. In Dragon Ball GT while being the servant of Baby and later cured with the Sacred Water, she wears a red long sleeve turtleneck shirt, black pants, silver hoop earrings, pearl necklace and red flats while in Super 17 saga, she later wears a purple business suit jacket with a pink short sleeve undershirt, purple business pants, gold hoop earrings, pearl necklace and red flats. She also retains her hairstyle from the end of Dragon Ball Z. While facing her twin brother for the second time, she was later seen without her business suit jacket and the pearl necklace on her neck as a black strapless bra is shown underneath her pink short sleeve shirt after she angrily rips half of her shirt while taunting her twin brother to kill her. In the end of Dragon Ball GT, she was seen wearing her pink short sleeve shirt, reddish brown pants and red flats. Personality Initially cool and confident, Android 18's sarcastic humor later becomes the most striking trait of her personality. One example of her sarcasm is demonstrated when Goku takes notice of her assembly with the Z Fighters at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, leading to the retort "Look, he noticed. How cute." (in Japanese she says "Took you a while idiot!"). Shortly after this, she is asked by the World Tournament Announcer if her real name is legitimately "No. 18", to which she responds "My father was pretty dull" (in Japanese, she replies "That it doesn't matter" before tossing the number at the World Tournament Announcer). Android 18 still exhibits some of her sensitivity, especially towards her twin brother, daughter and husband. This is in stark contrast to her alternate self from Future Trunks's timeline, where she is a murderous sociopath who cares for no one but herself and her brother. In the Game Boy Advance game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Android 18 is hinted to dislike driving solely because of Android 17's insistence in driving around aimlessly without anything better to do. She often expresses herself in her cool and downplayed manner well into her marriage with Krillin, often smiling in a somewhat subdued fashion that conveys her very laid back personality. However, Android 18's sense of humor is not always tactful, as she jokingly expressed to Future Trunks that she wanted reimbursement for him killing her alternate universe counterpart, much to Future Trunks's displeasure. This is a rare instance where Android 18's humor was anything but tactful, as per her usual timing. In the events in Dragon Ball GT, Android 18 has a very close attachment to her daughter, Marron and protects her when she is in danger. When Krillin was killed by her brother, Android 17 due to Hell Fighter 17's control, Android 18 emotionally cries over her husband's death despite being a cyborg and admitting she loves him as she shows her vengeful and rage to her brother for what he had done. When she confronts her brother for the second time, she smiles at Goku due to his friendship with her husband as she assists him to avenge Krillin's death. Android 18 possesses a vast distaste if not outright hatred of violence against children. After witnessing Lord Beerus's attacks against Gotenks she lost her temper and proceeded to assault the god, despite his decisively superior power. This is likely due to her instincts as a mother and fondness for her friends' children despite being frequently annoyed by the underage Super Saiyans. Relationship with Krillin Android 18 and Krillin's relationship began as a mutual yet unspoken attraction despite their meeting as enemies in battle. Android 18 first demonstrated this by sparing Krillin's life and giving him a kiss on the cheek. It is unknown if Krillin had feelings before this kiss or if he developed a crush on her afterward but, by the time he could have shut her down with a remote control device made by Bulma, Krillin's feelings had already progressed to the point that he chose instead to smash the controller and warn her of Cell's approach despite the danger this presented to the world. Following the battle with Cell, Krillin used the Dragon Balls to remove the bombs implanted in 18 and 17 in a selfless act he believed would allow them to live happily together. 18 angrily corrected him on the fact that 17 is her brother, simultaneously giving him hope, before leaving. This scene set the tone for their relationship going forward. Krillin's courtship of 18 beyond this was not shown but it is clear, by the time Majin Buu surfaced, that 18 had consented to marry Krillin and they have a daughter together. 18 is shown to be outwardly demanding, insisting that Krillin make strides to improve the family's financial situation, but inwardly admired her husband intensely, once stating that he was "So cool" as he flew away. She is also seen tending to his wounds after his mock-fight with Goku with a gentle smile on her face. It has been shown that 18 is an emotionally supportive wife, offering kind words and wisdom to Krillin in his moments of self doubt. Such an instance was where Krillin wondered if giving up martial arts was the right thing to do, but when Marron walked up to and smiled at them, 18 told her husband as she tended his wounds that he was exactly where he belonged. This shows that despite her cold demeanor, 18 and Krillin have an extremely close and affectionate marriage. 18 is also known to be playful and works well with Krillin in many situations, both in combat and in leisure. One humorous instance of this was seen on the Lookout with 18 helping Krillin in a card game against Master Roshi, with 18 giving him directions from behind Roshi's back through head gestures. As parents, both 18 and Krillin were shown to be intensely protective of their daughter Marron. In the Majin Buu Saga, Battle Of Gods Saga, and Resurrection F saga examples were shown of one or both of them focused on who will protect their daughter before major battles. Dragon Ball GT showed a softer side of Android 18. When 17 returned in a brainwashed state and attempted to compel 18 to join him, Krillin was able to break the mental control. 18 was distraught enough over her husband's subsequent death to attack her own brother in a rage and it was a combined attempt to avenge Krillin that helped 18 and Goku finally put aside their differences and become friends. Biography Background Android 18 was originally a human named Lazuli, and the elder out of her and her twin brother, Lapis.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 The twins were notorious delinquents, who Dr. Gero would meet by chance while looking for fresh material for his experiments. He then kidnapped them and restructured them into Android 18 and Android 17.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 She is the second artificial human, between her and her twin brother, designed by Dr. Gero to be created by fitting a human being with both bio-mechanical and cybernetic enhancements. The bio-mechanical enhancements are organic substances patterned after human cells, which makes it possible for Cell to merge with the androids at a cellular level.Dragon Ball Z episode 130, "Laboratory Basement" Gero's experiments on her do not impede her ability to reproduce, as evidenced by her giving birth to a healthy daughter, Marron. Since they are human-based, she and her brother can become stronger if they train. Though they do not need to eat, they do need to hydrate. Also, their cells deteriorate slowly, so they age slowly too. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga When Dr. Gero arrives at his laboratory (after he and Android 19 fail to combat the Z Fighters, with 19 getting killed by Vegeta), he activates Android 17 and Android 18. There is another android yet to be activated, Android 16. Android 17 and Android 18 want to activate him but Dr. Gero refuses. Android 17 punches Gero's chest, decapitates him, and squashes his head. They eventually activate Android 16 and pursue their quest to find Goku. They are confronted by the Z Fighters, and Android 18 fights Super Saiyan Vegeta. Through the battle,Vegeta gains some hits, but Android 18 shows her real strength by three hits, one in the head, one in the gut, and one with a punch, used to sent Vegeta in the rock. The Z Fighters arrived at this moment and stop the fight. Vegeta is hurt, but he is sure to win. Trunks tries to convince Vegeta to fly away, but the prince replies angrily he wouldn't. Android 17 talks to the Z Fighters and says if anyone of them interrupts the fight between Android 18 and Vegeta, he will stop them. Then Android 18 starts the fight again. Vegeta is punched by her in the air, but the woman is sent in a rock mountain by two hits, one in the gut and one on the back. Vegeta tries to destroy her by a Big Bang Attack during 18 is blocked. She is hit, but Vegeta plunges in the smoke and finds an Android 18 damaged. Her clothes are torn, and she takes off her jacket. She is dotted with scratched, but it's doesn't seem to have an effect. Android 18 is surprised by the power of her opponent and asks if he is stronger than Goku. Vegeta replies angrily he is stronger than Goku and her during 18 takes off her jacket. She also tries to clean up her hair and replies neither of them can beat her. Vegeta attacks 18 with huge wrath and a powerful kick but 18 is attentive and she blocks the attack. Vegeta continues to rushes 18, this last cannot counter attack. But the Saiyan doesn't reach 18 and loses stamina, while Android 18 continues to fight, and she eventually gains the upper hand and by many hits, in legs, in face, in the gut.. Android 18 then sends Vegeta farest with a powerful hit. Vegeta then screams, waits a moment and tries to rushes 18 again but the android kicks him in the neak and breaks his arm. The others try to help but are easily defeated, with the assistance of Android 17, As persistent as Vegeta is, he is no match for Android 18. Android 18 gives Vegeta a rough beating and ends the fight by breaking his other arm. The androids approach Krillin, but have no interest in killing him and Android 18 even says goodbye in a flirtatious manner. When the androids tell Krillin that they are searching for Goku, Krillin tries to persuade them to drop their search for him, but they do not listen. Android 18 goes over to kiss the terrified Krillin on the cheek before continuing their quest to find Goku then bids him farewell stating that she would see him real soon in the same flirtatious manner as before. This is when Krillin begins to fall in love with Android 18. The androids eventually reached Goku's home. Android 18 went inside and found no one there, instead discovering a "dump" as she called it and being surprised that Goku lived there. A few days later, the androids arrive at Kame House to find Goku. Piccolo decides to take his place and leads the androids to one of the Tropical Islands west of Master Roshi's island, thinking he can now defeat the Androids thanks to his fusion with Kami. When Imperfect Cell arrives and interrupts the fight between Piccolo and Android 17, he absorbs Android 17 and becomes Semi-Perfect Cell despite Piccolo, and later Android 16, fighting Cell. Cell attempts to absorb Android 18 as well, but he is stopped by the arrival of Tien Shinhan, who holds him off with a series of Tri-Beams so that Android 18 and the damaged Android 16 can escape. Android 18 and an injured Android 16 hide on an island where they later watch the battle between Cell and Vegeta. Krillin finds their location on the island but refuses to engage her shut-off device, which would shut her down, in spite of the serious threat that could result in Cell's perfection posed by 18 being alive. Because of this, Semi-Perfect Cell eventually discovers and attacks her. He engages her, Krillin, and Android 16 in battle and, emerging victorious, absorbs her (with help from Vegeta) and reaches his ultimate power, easily defeating Vegeta and Future Trunks. Later on in the Cell Saga, Perfect Cell becomes overpowered by Gohan (who has become a Super Saiyan 2) during the Cell Games, and regurgitates Android 18, forcing Cell to revert to his Semi-Perfect state. Krillin immediately comes to her side and tends to her for the duration of the battle. After Super Perfect Cell is destroyed by Gohan, Android 18 is taken to Kami's Lookout and she wakes up. While there, she figures out that Krillin has a crush on her when Gohan yells it to everyone. This leaves Android 18 surprised and slightly flattered but too proud to admit it. She leaves but, when seeing Shenron, she hides in the lookout to see what is going on. Krillin uses the Dragon Balls to make a wish to Shenron that Android 17 and Android 18 be restored their complete humanity, but when Shenron is unable to grant his request, Krillin takes the opportunity to wish for the self-destruct devices within Android 18 and Android 17 be removed. Revealing her presence in the process, she corrects Krillin about the relationship between herself and Android 17 as being familial instead of as lovers. Nonetheless feeling flattered, Android 18 then simply says "I'll see you later!" and leaves the lookout. Majin Buu Saga Android 18, who used to be a delinquent, found Krillin's seriousness and straightforwardness refreshing, and somehow or other she ended up falling for him. Seven years after the Cell Games, Android 18 and Krillin are married and have a three-year-old daughter named Marron. Android 18's family is an exceptionally ordinary household, but Android 18 is scary when she gets angry, so Krillin goes out of his way a little bit for her.Chōzenshū 1, 2013 When Gohan tells Android 18 and Krillin that Goku will return to Earth to enter the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Android 18 convinces Krillin to enter to win the prize money. When Goku returns and is reunited with his friends and family, Android 18 remains cold and distant towards him, as she is "created" specifically to kill him, and displays annoyance when Goku expresses surprise to see her with Krillin and the others, and later sarcastically says "Spare me" when Goku is even more shocked that Krillin not only married her, but had a child with her (mostly because he thinks Android 18 cannot reproduce due to being an android, not realizing that she is actually a cyborg rather than a true android). Later, she is matched against Mr. Satan in the World Martial Arts Tournament after defeating Mighty Mask (actually Goten and Trunks in disguise). Not interested in the fame that comes with becoming the World Martial Arts Champion (and in addition, prevailing over Satan, who is generally believed by people of Satan City to be the strongest man in the world), Android 18 allows Mr. Satan to defeat her and retain his somewhat misappropriated title, provided that he reimburses her an amount of money (twice the prize money that he would be receiving as t